helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OtakuCrazy'99/My First 2nd Generation LOVE Musume Role-Play "Blog": Mayu Kinoshita!
It's My First 2nd Generation Member Role-Play "Blog"! Hey, all you Hello! Pro Fanon wiki-ers! :P It is I, OtakuCrazy'99! I have once again updated my blogs after such a long time... Anyways, I am here to make another role-play "blog" as second generation LOVE Musume member Mayu Kinoshita. I am so, uber excited about this! And you guys better be prepared for upcoming role-play "blogs"! ~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~, OtakuCrazy'99 Mayuyu-chan's "Blog": Doomo, minna-san!~ This is Mayuyu-chan here! It sure is exciting to open up my first blog! I am a bit nervous, so please forgive Mayuyu, k? Good! So...I didn't really have anything in mind when I wanted to write my own blog...But, Mayuyu will try to thinK of something, alright? Yoshi! I thought of something already?! Waa!~ That was so fast! :P Honto sugoi, ne?! So, what was I thinking about again? Ah mou! Has Mayuyu lost it already?! Oh, right! ;P That's what I was thinking!... *clears throat* Well, today we finished our last music video filming for our newest album "Iro Kaiten". The dancing was very crazy! Yuriko looked so fatigued by the end of the day...And Ai-chan and Eri-san fell asleep on a table at the nearby cafe next to the fiming studio! Haha! ~ :P Will you two forgive me after this?! Onegai! ] Also, my mama, papa, and younger brother Yuto had suprised Mayuyu! They visited us back at the fiming studio and had told us that Yuto was thinking about joing SECRET Otoko next year and audition for it! The first reaction Mayuyu had was, "EHHH?!!!! Yuto, are you crazy?! You haven't even finished middle school yet! And now you want to be an idol?!" But, then I realized that, what was I thinking?! I joined an idol group at sixteen! So, I guess I'm really the crazy one, huh? I couldn't say my thoughts to my little bro because of his delicate emotions, so I just gave him & my parents a big bear hug. Mayuyu and the rest of the girls told Tsunku-san that Yuto-chan would be auditioning for SECRET Otoko's second generation. Tsunku-san said that he will consider it & have a private interview with Yuto and possibly have him audition alone in front of him. Ahh! I am so nervous for Yu-chan! As a nee-chan I should be supportive to my little bro's dreams, right? Mayuyu remembers when she first auditioned for LOVE Musume! How nervous was I?! I don't remember that part very well... Hehe!~ Oh, well! I know that he will be in good hands with Hikaru-kun as his mentor! With his help, Yuto sure will have improved his singing very well! Good luck, sukoshi nakama! (Japanese for 'little bro'.) (Even though Yuto-chan does look a little tough, he is really sensitive and a sweetheart! :)) My brother is a very good dancer, I have to admit! He is like a younger version of Yuichi Nakamura, a former member of the D-Boys group. He is an amazing breakdancer! Even for such a young age! Oh, Yuto-chan, you have no idea how proud Mayuyu is for you! Yuto even looks like him even though he is only thirteen! I guess you can say, "He looks mature for his age." Hehe!~ Then, afterwords, Mayuyu, Ai-chan, Hikaru-kun, & Yu-chan took a trip to Sakiko-san's house and had a kareoke showdown! It was super fun! Mayuyu, Sakiko-san, & Ai-chan laughed as Sakiko-san's twin brother, Kai, did his dance impersonation of Michael Jackson; he tripped on his shoe while doing the moonwalk! Sakiko-san thought it couldn't be possible for someone to trip themself backwards...But, now I can see it is very possible! Haha! ;P It has been a while since Mayuyu was in the company of Ai-chan & Hikaru-kun. I missed them a lot since they left Ginowan for Tokyo! :( But, then I joined LOVE Musume and was shocked to see them again! I literally cried at our little reunion! Ahh!~ Oh, the memories! Here's a picture of us as schoolchildren back in Okinawa. Oh! And a picture of Mayuyu and Ai-chan with Yu-chan!: Anyways, Hikaru-kun & Yu-chan were having a kareoke competition just between the two of them! Sakiko-san, Mayuyu, and Kai-san watched them for a couple of minutes. And guess who ended up winning?! If you guessed Yu-chan, then you're absolutely correct! I guess he doesn't really need a voice coach after all! Hehe!~ (He ended up getting a 96 while Hikaru-kun got a 94!) Haha! Here's a couple pictures I took of the mini-competition: Sadly Saying Goodbye, ~Mayumayu~ How'd you guys like it! Leave me a message or comment below! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san, ~OtakuCrazy'99~ Category:Blog posts